parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sofia the First/Gallery
Images of Sofia the First. Gallery Sofia the first 3.png Sofia the first 1.png Sofia.jpg New_Princess_Sofia.png Disney-Princess-Sofia-600-600x320.jpg|From commoner to princess, the journey begins sofia-the-first-tim-gunn-1280.jpg Sofia the First Once Upon a Princess.jpg Sofia and Miranda.jpg SOFONCEUPONAPRINCESS 2012 001.jpg Sofia_at_the_Flying_Carriage.png Sofia the First Once Upon a Princess 01.png|Sofia gets points deducted for poor tea etiquette. Cedric29.png sofia-the-first-amulet02.jpg|Sofia and Cedric talking to each other. Sofia.jpg Sofia&James.png|Prince James helping Sofia pour tea. Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|"Cinderella? What are you doing here?" Hairline.png Sofiathefirstmovie1080p.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia James Royal Prep.jpg|"That was weird..." Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amulet shining.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-7.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor Inside my amulet.jpg|"There's a princess inside my amulet?" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Chosen me.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia globe.jpg|"We should go to Avalor!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia hat.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber excited.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Lunch 1.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Mateo amulet.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Shuriki Sofia wand.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Amber asks Sofia.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Crown of Aziluna.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena Sofia first hug.jpg|Sofia is given a big hug by Elena Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena on her own.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-5.png|"We have to help her! Let's go!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia worried.jpg|"I hope they're okay!" Elena and the Secret of Avalor Elena sad.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia key.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-4.png Elena and the Secret of Avalor opening the gates.jpg Elena and the Secret of Avalor Sofia keep the amulet.jpg Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-21.jpg|Sofia's gown changes Elena-and-the-Secret-of-Avalor-22.jpg|Sofia in her new gown SofiaamberHildegard Clio01.png Sofia02.jpg Sofia&James01.jpg Sofia-minimus06.png Sofiathefirsts1011080p.png Just One of the Princes Sofia James flying.jpg Aaaah006.png Sofia-Minimus02.jpg Sofia&James02.png Amber&sofia.png Sofia.the.First.S01E02.jpg|Sofia and Amber Sofia and Amber in The Big Sleepover 1.png Sofia in the Big Sleepover 2.png Cedric03.jpg|A budding sorceress Sofia&James03.png Sofiathefirsts1061080p (1).png Sofiathefirsts106720p.png sofia-the-first02.png sofia-the-first01.png Amber12.png Sofia&James06.png Sofia in The Little Witch.jpg Sofiathefirsts1111080p.png Sofia and Lucinda in The Little Witch.jpg The-Little-Witch-27.png|"We're friends." Sofia and Lucinda 2.png Two-to-Tangu-2.png|"Let's take the carpet" Sofia 2.JPG Princess Amber 3.JPG Sofiaandjasmine.png Sofia &Amber03.png Sofia-clover.png BabyGriff &Sofia.png Sofia &Amber04.png Miss Nettle gives Sofia a red rose.png Image-2D8E 5218935C.jpg Cedric27.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-disney-princess-35519215-612-380.jpg|Sofia with Belle Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Belle-in-Sofia-the-First-13.png Sofia and Belle.jpg Belle and Sofia.jpg Tea for Too Many.png Sofia-the-First The-Enchanted-Feast 02.jpg Princess-Butterfly-9.png Princess-Butterfly-10.png Princess-Butterfly-26.png Princess-Butterfly.png The-Princess-Butterfly-Screenshots.jpg Sofia.the.First.S01E19.Princess.Butterfly.1080p.WEB-DL.AAC2.0.H.264-BS.mkv 001043126.jpg Princess Amber & Prince James Aunt Tilly Embarasses Her & James.PNG Great Aunt-Venture Sofia.jpg Thesimplelife.png It's Sparkling.png The-Baker-King-10.png|Sofia and her family back wearing their cuddly,soft,cozy royal clothes. King roland.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-1.jpg sofia mermaid.jpg The Floating Palace 4.jpg Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-3.jpg Ariel-Sofia-the-First-2.jpg Tumblr mw7s3wcBhg1s2iaqfo1 r4 1280.jpg Image-8255 5293420C.jpg Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Ariel-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png The-Floating-Palace-34.png The-Floating-Palace-38.png Sofia-the-First-The-Floating-Palace-post-2.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-6.png|"Oh... It's snowing!" Holiday-In-Enchancia-7.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-8.png Sofia in Holiday in Enchancia.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-9.png Holiday-In-Enchancia-14.png Disney-Princess-image-disney-princess-36077074-510-287.jpg Holiday-In-Enchancia-16.png Holiday in Enchancia Sofia Amber hug.jpg Four's-A-Crowd-14.png Four's-A-Crowd-17.png Four's-A-Crowd-20.png Four's-A-Crowd-38.png Four's A Crowd 5.png|Sofia and Amber in costumes Two Princesses and A Baby.jpg Two_Princesses_and_A_Baby_Screenshots_2.png Sofia-the-First The-Enchanted-Feast 03.jpg The-Enchanted-Feast-1.png Sofia and Snow White.jpg|Sofia with Snow White Snow-White-in-Sofia-the-First-2.png Sofia-and-Snow-White.jpg The-Enchanted-Feast-11.png Sofia-The-First-Season-2-Episode-3-The-Enchanted-Feast.jpg The Flying Crown 1.jpg The Flying Crown-11.png The-Flying-Crown-43.png Lucinda and Sofia in Mom's the Word 4.png Mom's-the-Word-18.png|Cooking up stew Mom's-the-Word-19.png|Rainy day fun Mom's-the-Word-21.png|Young Sofia and Miranda 未命名6737.png The-Silent-Knight-6.png|"I'd worry more about the knights" The-Silent-Knight-15.png The-Silent-Knight-27.png|Don't give up Ruby and Sofia.png King James and Sofia.png King-for-a-Day-44.png King for a Day Next queen for a day.jpg|"Maybe you could be queen for a day in next, Sofia" When You Wish Upon a Well.jpg|Sofia as a cat When You Wish Upon a Well 26.jpg When You Wish Upon a Well 25.jpg|Sofia with Clover Sofia-in-Amber's-arms.png When You Wish Upon a Well 22.jpg|"Meow." you're-telling-memaow.png|"You're telling me. Meow!" Sofia isn't in Her Princess Form Yet.PNG When You Wish Upon a Well 20.jpg|Sofia in Amber's arms When You Wish Upon a Well 40.jpg|Waving bye, bye to Wormwood Cat training.png|"Cat training!" Sofia-and-Gwen-11.png Cupcake maker.jpg|This is amazing! Sofia cupcake machine.jpg Gizmo-Gwen-20.png|Sofia tries out Gwen's Bicycle Built for Tunes Gizmo-Gwen-26.png Gizmo-Gwen-34.png Gizmo-Gwen-42.png Believe In Your Dream.jpg Sofia-the-Second-6.png Sofia the Second (episode).jpg|Sofia with her double Sofia-the-Second-28.png|Feeling guilty Sofia-the-Second-35.png Sofia-the-Second-36.png|Sofia drags Bad Sofia to the barn Sofia-the-Second-41.png Sofia-the-Second-46.png|Dancing with Lady Joy Sofia and Cedric in Mystic Meadows 2.png Mystic-Meadows-28.png Mystic-Meadows-25.png Mystic-Meadows-17.png Sofia and Cedric 3.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-16.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-20.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-22.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-1.png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-26.png Ghostly-Gala-13.png|"I saw a ghost!!" Ghostly-Gala-11.png Ghostly-Gala-7.png Ghostly-Gala-4.png Sofia, Clover and Boo.jpg The-Emerald-Key-23.png|Saying goodbye The-Emerald-Key-24.png|Dancing "Until we meet again." The-Emerald-Key-14.png The-Emerald-Key-3.png|Sofia finds the Emerald Key The-Emerald-Key-2.png Scrambled-Pets-38.png Scrambled-Pets-19.png Scrambled-Pets-14.png Scrambled-Pets-11.png Scrambled-Pets-8.png Scrambled-Pets-4.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-5.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-22.png|Having enough of Hildegard saying she knows all The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-24.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-25.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-30.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-34.png The-Princess-Stays-in-the-Picture-37.png New hair I.png 41. Baileywhoops (8).png 41. Baileywhoops (5) feat. Baileywick.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-15.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.jpg Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.jpg Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-6.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-2.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-1.JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (20).JPG Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (9).JPG|The curse is broken Winter's-Gift-39.png Winter's-Gift-36.png Winter's-Gift-35.png Winter's-Gift-22.png Winter's-Gift-2B.png|"Happy Wassailia, Clover." Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 9.png Sofia and Cedric Wassilia 4.png Winter's-Gift-46.png Winter's-Gift-45.png Tiana Sofia the First 01.jpg The-leafsong-festival-29.png The-leafsong-festival-23.png The-leafsong-festival-16.png The-leafsong-festival-8.jpg The-leafsong-festival-7.png The-leafsong-festival-2.png Sofia listened.jpg 45. Substitute Cedric (13) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png 45. Substitute Cedric (8) feat. Cedric -decoy feat. Wormwood-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (1) feat. Vivian, Zandar, James.png 45. Substitute Cedric (17) feat. Cedric.png 45. Substitute Cedric (7) -3rd decoy-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (16) feat. James, Amber, Desmond.png 45. Substitute Cedric (5) feat. Cedric -Mirror potion-.png 45. Substitute Cedric (18) feat. Amber.png 45. Substitute Cedric (11) feat. Vivian, Cedric, James, Amber -Try it-.png Clover Time 1.png 46. Clover Time (18) feat. Clover.png Cleanroomip.png Cloverhoppin.png 46. Clover Time (3) feat. Clover -Roommates-.png 46. Clover Time (1) feat. Clover -decoy-.png 46. Clover Time (24).png 46. Clover Time (20) -Flowermuffs-.png 47. In a Tizzy (8) feat. Jade.png 47. In a Tizzy (14).png In-a-Tizzy-19.png In-a-Tizzy-14.png In-a-Tizzy-11.png A Tale of Two Teams 1.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (6).png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (15) feat. James, Amber.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (14) feat. Jade -Reconcile-.png 48. A Tale of Two Teams (2).png Play-With-Us.png The-Littlest-Princess-2.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-7.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-8.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-9.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-11.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-12.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-15.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-17.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-18.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-19.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-20.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-29.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-34.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-38.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-39.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-43.jpg The-Littlest-Princess-45.jpg Buttercup-Amber-14.png Buttercup-Amber-19.png Buttercup-Amber-27.png Buttercup-Amber-34.png Buttercup-Amber-8.png Buttercup-Amber-42.png Buttercup-Amber-51.png Buttercup-Amber-57.png Sofia what a sweet and helpful person you are.jpg Sofia Dress Parachute bounce.JPG Sidekick-Clio-16.png Sidekick-Clio-9.png Sidekick-Clio-2.png Sofiafluke1.png Sofiafluke4.png Sofiafluke5.png Sofiafluke6.png Sofiafluke7.png Sofiafluke9.png Sofiafluke11.png Sofiafluke13.png Sofiafluke16.png|Sofia and Oona friends till the end of time Sofia the first S03E02 (9).jpg Sofia the first S03E02 (28).jpg CedricGood 3.png CedricGood 14.png|"The spell only works if you close your eyes." CedricGood 18.png|"You're the best, Mr. Cedric!" PrincessZooeyClub3.png Sofia the first - When It Comes To Making Friends.jpg PrincessZooeyClub12.png Amber and Sofia and Zooey.png Sofia the First - Princess Adventure Club4.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (3) feat. Ballerina.png It's-Up-To-You.png Sofia Happy.jpg 57. Minding the Manor (7).png 57. Minding the Manor (16) feat. Flying Fishes -explicit-.png 57. Minding the Manor (17).png Minding the Manor But what is my destiny.jpg|"But... What is my destiny?" 57. Minding the Manor (22) feat. Aunt Tilly.png 58. The Secret Library (6).png The Secret Library Sofia leaving castle 2.jpg The Secret Library 1.jpg The Secret Library 3.jpg Sofia the first - Save The Day.jpg The Secret Library En garde.jpg|"En garde!" 58. The Secret Library (20) -What's next-.png 59. New Genie on the Block (2).png 59. New Genie on the Block (4).png 59 New Genie on the Block (9) feat Kazeem.png 59. New Genie on the Block (10) feat. Magic Carpet -decoy-.png 59. New Genie on the Block (9) feat. Kazeem.png 59. New Genie on the Block (7) feat. Sergeant Fizz -The Genie Rules-.png 59 New Genie on the Block (17) -Genie Patrol-.png The Fliegel Has Landed 9.png The Fliegel Has Landed 10.png The Fliegel Has Landed 18.png 61. The Princess Ballet (3) feat. Kari, Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (4) -decoy-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (5) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (6) feat. Amber.png 61. The Princess Ballet (7) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (9) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (11).png 61. The Princess Ballet (14) feat. Amber, Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (20) feat. Kari.png 61. The Princess Ballet (22) feat. Kari -decoy-.png 61. The Princess Ballet (23) feat. Amber, Kari -ending-.png Sofia the first - Elvenmoor.jpg Stormy Lani 016.jpg Stormy Lani 026.jpg Stormy Lani 041.jpg Sofia the first - Sunny Thoughts.jpg Stormy Lani 050.jpg|Sofia is cross Stormy Lani 056.jpg Stormy Lani 062.jpg Stormy Lani 066.jpg Lord-of-the-Rink-23.png|"Okay, lets try that again." Lord-of-the-Rink-45.png Lord-of-the-Rink-52.png Take A Leap.png Lord-of-the-Rink-13.png Lord-of-the-Rink-34.png|"Wow, this is perfect." Lord-of-the-Rink-14.png|"I know some boys who ice-dance." Lord-of-the-Rink-40.png|Sofia lands in Hugo's arms Lord of the Rink Sofia coat 01.jpg Lord-of-the-Rink-18.png Lord-of-the-Rink-19.png Lord-of-the-Rink-20.png Lord-of-the-Rink-21.png Lord of the Rink They sure do.jpg The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 1.png Olaf and Sofia.jpg The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 3.png The Secret Library 2 Hildegard Sofia Henrik.jpg The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 5.png The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 7.png The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 9.png The Secret Library - Olaf and the Tale of Miss Nettle 10.png Gone-with-the-Wand-25.png Gone-with-the-Wand-51.png Gone-with-the-Wand-53.png Gone-with-the-Wand-27.png Gone-with-the-Wand-29.png Sofia the First - Like Merlin.jpg Gone-with-the-Wand-31.png Gone-with-the-Wand-61.png Bad Little Dragon 2.png Bad Little Dragon 4.png Bad Little Dragon 7.png Sofia the First - You're the Cutest Thing.jpg Bad Little Dragon 1.png Bunny Swap First suspicion.jpg Bunny Swap Sofia fencing outfit.jpg Bunny Swap Sofia Clover going home.jpg Sealian1 decoy.png Sealian3 2nd decoy.png Sealian4 decoy.png Sofia the First - Be an Expert Expert.jpg Sealian8 decoy.png Sealians10.png Her Royal Spyness Promo.png Sealians15 decoy.png Sealian18.png Best in Air Show 15.jpg|Sofia scared Best in Air Show 23.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 09.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 12.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 17.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-19.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-20.png Dads and Daughters Day 39.jpg Dads and Daughters Day 41.jpg Dads and Daughters Day I love you too.jpg|"I love you, too" Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-22.png Dads and Daughters Day 66.jpg Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-18.png Dad's-and-Daughter's-Day-25.png|"We love our dad" Tale of the Noble Knight 1.png Tale of the Noble Knight 2.png The-Tale-of-the-Noble-Knight-12.png The-Tale-of-the-Noble-Knight-29.png Tale of the Noble Knight 3.png Tale of the Noble Knight 5.png Tale of the Noble Knight 7.png The Bamboo Kite 1.png The Bamboo Kite 4.png Cauldronation-Day-1.png|"Ooh, look at this outfit. So... witchy." Cauldronation-Day-9.png Cauldronation Day 3.png Cauldronation-Day-12.png Cauldronation-Day-16.png Cauldronation-Day-21.png Camp Wilderwood 3.png Camp Wilderwood 5.png Camp Wilderwood 7.png Camp Wilderwood 9.png Royal Vacation 3.png Royal Vacation 5.png Royal Vacation 6.png Royal Vacation 7.png Hexley Hall 9.png Hexley Hall 1.png Hexley Hall 4.png Hexley Hall 6.png Hexley Hall 11.png The Princess Prodigy 3.png The Princess Prodigy 4.png The Princess Prodigy 28.png The Band Together.png One for the Books 2.png One for the Books 6.png One for the Books 7.png One for the Books 9.png One for the Books 8.png Day of the Sorcerers 1.png Giving Cedric a Seconed Chance.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 2.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 6.png Sofia thinks.png The Secret Library - Tale of the Eternal Torch 7.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-3.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-8.png|"Please don't blow the whistle again." The-Crown-of-Blossoms-9.png The-Crown-of-Blossoms-11.png The Crown of Blossoms 1.jpg Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-13.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-5.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-4.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-9.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-14.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-2.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-12.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-18.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-7.png Pin-the-Blame-on-the-Genie-8.png Sofia and her flying unicorn.jpg The Mystic Isles 5.png The Mystic Isles 6.png The Mystic Isles 3.png The Mystic Isles 20.png The Mystic Isles 21.png The Mystic Isles 22.png The Mystic Isles 18.png The Mystic Isles 19.png The Mystic Isles 7.png The Mystic Isles 8.png The Mystic Isles 2.png|Riding Skye The Princess and the Protector 2.png The Princess and the Protector 5.png The Princess and the Protector 6.png The Princess and the Protector 7.png The Princess and the Protector Sofia proud.jpg|"I did it! I got my Enchantlet!" The Princess and the Protector 9.png The Princess And The Protector09.png|"I like the sound of that." The Royal Dragon 1.jpg The Royal Dragon 3.png The Royal Dragon 4.png The Royal Dragon 5.png The Royal Dragon 6.png The Royal Dragon 7.png The Royal Dragon 8.png The Royal Dragon 9.png The Royal Dragon 10.jpg The Royal Dragon 11.png The Royal Dragon 12.png The Royal Dragon 14.png The Royal Dragon 20.png Dragon_Sofia.png|Sofia makes a fire triangle The Mare of the Mist 14.png The Mare of the Mist 7.png The Mare of the Mist 1.png The Mare of the Mist 2.png The Mare of the Mist 4.png The Mare of the Mist 17.png The Mare of the Mist 13.png The Mare of the Mist 5.png Through The Looking Back Glass 9.png Through The Looking Back Glass 10.png Through The Looking Back Glass 11.png Through The Looking Back Glass 12.png Princess Jade 4.png Princess Jade 1.png The Amulet Summons Sofia.png|"My Amulet? Why is it glowing?" Ivy's True Colours 9.png Ivy's True Colours 11.png Ivy's True Colours 6.png Ivy's True Colours 7.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-4.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-6.png Too Cute to Spook 25.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-10.png Too Cute to Spook 2.png|Sofia dressed as a griffin Too Cute to Spook 26.png Too Cute to Spook 21.png Too-Cute-to-Spook-8.png Pirated Away 1.png Pirated Away 2.png Pirated Away Sofia Amber.jpg Pirated Away 7.png Pirated Away 8.png Pirated Away 9.png Pirated Away 11.png Pirated Away 12.png Pirated Away 15.png Pirated Away 16.png The Falcon’s Eye.png The Great Pretender 10.png The Great Pretender 6.png|"The Necessi Key!" The Great Pretender 5.png The Great Pretender 4.png The Great Pretender 8.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 3.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 4.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 6.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 8.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 9.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 10.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 11.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 12.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 13.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 15.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 16.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 17.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 18.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 20.png A Very Mystic Wassailia 21.png The Birthday Wish 1.png|"Oh, Clover! I only just woke up and this birthday is already Ah-mazing!" The Birthday Wish 2.png The Birthday Wish 3.png In Cedric We Trust 5.jpg In Cedric We Trust 21.jpg In Cedric We Trust 12.jpg In Cedric We Trust 16.jpg In Cedric We Trust 17.jpg In Cedric We Trust 18.jpg In Cedric We Trust 9.jpg In Cedric We Trust 19.jpg In Cedric We Trust 23.jpg In Cedric We Trust 00 19 31 06 Still043.png Undercover Fairies 14.png Undercover Fairies 8.png Undercover Fairies 19.png Undercover Fairies 9.png Undercover Fairies 10.png Undercover Fairies 12.png|"That's my Chrysta." A Royal Wedding 1.png Return to Merroway Cove 2.png Sofia with her Sister and Brother.jpg Sofia is a girl in Enchancia.jpg tumblr_opqe7y7wrd1us9jxgo4_1280.png|Sofia closes the book. Category:Sofia the First Galleries Category:Galleries Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:Disney Junior Characters Category:Sofia the First Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Female Heroes Category:Girls Category:Girly Girls Category:Pretty Girls Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Pink Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Characters who wear hats Category:Characters with a hat Category:Brown Haired Characters Category:Characters with blue eyes Category:Blue Eyes Category:Disney Characters Category:Disney Channel Characters Category:Disney Princess Category:Princesses